customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Extrablu106
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stormex page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Welcome! Sincerely, Lord Starscream 00:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Well hello there [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Sorry, but I prefer you not use his picture.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 20:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh. (sarcastic voice) thanks for leaving my newest pages with no picture! Extrablu106 21:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Your going to have to deal with it it's my picture my creation and I don't want anyone to use it. Why don't you just make your own moc and take a picture of it?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 21:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) (cries for 10 hours, sulks forever) ......... no.......... no.......... no camera....... NO PICTURES!!!!!!! >:(-. wiki wikipedia! Extrablu106 21:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) cause the sulking now begins. It may be about a week until I can since I'm on vacation at the moment, but you know if you wan't I can try and make something for you?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 21:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok. (sulking stops). now I need to snotsleep. see ya tommorrow! in the talk page, of course. Extrablu106 21:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't spam on blogs like that. Offensive comments will be deleted. (So technically people can "stop you"). [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! ' '''oh, since when were you put in charge? since this is my talk page, I order you around when you're here. got that? that's gonna be my rule here now. leave or I get angry. Extrablu106 07:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ' '''sorry for the last comment. didn't know you were matoro1, the great admin. anyways, what is spam? you mean the meat called spam? Extrablu106 12:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Spam, or stupid pointless annoying messages. It's a feature of the internet, which is not allowed on many forums and Wikis. And please don't speak to other members like that. It's quite rude, especially if they are an admin. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 12:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) well. I've had quite enough with this wiki. bye. I will never return (unless you apologise for these misunderstandings.). now to fly outta this mean nostril! Extrablu106 12:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) why am I blocked? Extrablu106 09:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wrongly Convicted Why do you want to edit the story? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. If there is any bad grammar in it I want to correct it. Extrablu106 11:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I had it checked before I posted it, but if you see any bad grammar (and '''only' bad grammar, you can change it to what it should be. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. ok.Extrablu106 09:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Why You are blocked You are blocked because of "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: You shouldn't bad-mouth admins like that. I'm just doing my job. There's no need for the spiteful comments."[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 10:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) did you even read my apology? I didn't know he was an admin back then. Extrablu106 10:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You should not bad mouth ANYONE on this wiki that way. Your block will be lifted next week have patience my friend. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hey. its the next week and my block hasn't been lifted yet. Extrablu106 20:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, it lifts itself automatically when a full week has passed, and it has only been 6 days according to my counting - which may differ depending on your time zone, I suppose. You were blocked on October 25th, 2011 at 16:24 (UK time). So, really, you won't be unblocked until 16:24 (UK time) tomorrow, when a full week has passed. That's less than 24 hours. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] 'We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! ' '''CHECK OUT MY NEW SIGNATURE!!!Extrablu106 16:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I hate green.' Blanko Do you have permission from LEGOJANG to use the Blanko MOC, or even create an article on it? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome thingy THEDUDE said his youtube account was the one you are talking about. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sorry. Don't really pay attention to things people say. Extrablu106 (talk) 19:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Tis cool. Just saying. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 20:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You probably have heard of me before, as I am MrUploadude on youtube :) TheDudeProductions (talk) 21:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC)TheDudeProductions Yeah, you make really good videos, you know? Extrablu106 (talk) 21:44, January 22, 2013 (UTC)